A New Friend
by Cu-Cu Pikachu
Summary: Ash,Misty,and Brock are traveling(again) when they run across a girl named Maggie. How did they meet? What's Maggie's goal? Read and find out!
1. Prolouge

A New Friend   
Prologue   
  
Wednesday January 22,2003  
  
Hi. I'm writing stories again. I had my first final today(yuck!). They were Choir,Math and   
Spanish. Anyway, here's my new and first ever Other Traniers story!  
  
Ash-"I can't wait to get my next badge!"  
  
Misty-"You're really excited aren't you?"  
  
Brock-"Of course he is! Look at him!"  
  
Pikachu-"Pi pika chu chu!(I want to battle another gym leader!)"  
  
Misty-"Pikachu's really fired up to!"  
  
Ash-"We're going to win!"  
  
Brock-"Ash,I wouldn't be over-confident."  
  
Misty-"Yea. The gym leader might be tougher than you think."  
  
Ash-"No way! We're going to win!"  
  
***Ash takes off running with Pikachu right behind***  
  
Misty-"ASH! WAIT!"  
  
Brock-"Yea! Slow down!"  
  
***They finally catch up***  
  
Misty-"Maybe you should wait up."  
  
Ash-"Yea. You're right."  
  
Brock-"Hey! Who's that?"  
  
Misty-"Where?"  
  
Brock-"In that grassy field!"  
  
Ash-"I'll go see."  
  
***He races over to the person***  
  
Ash-"Hey. Are you all right?"  
  
***Tthe person who's a girl turns over on her back***  
  
Girl-"YAAAAAAAAH! WHO ARE YOU?"  
  
To be continued...  
  
Yaaaaaa! A new story! Review at mcgovern_bobby@yahoo.com.  



	2. Part 1

A New Friend   
Part 1   
  
Friday January 24,2003  
  
I'm so nervous! There's only an hour left for voting in the BIC! My last final got over at   
11:50A.M today and I got to go home.(HA HA!) I'm just kidding! Enjoy the story!  
  
Ash-"Woah! Settle down!"  
  
Girl-"You can't steal my Pokemon!"  
  
Ash-"I'm not a theif!"  
  
***At that moment, Pikachu hopped up on Ash's sholder***  
  
Girl-"Ok. I guess you aren't."  
  
Ash-"I told you."  
  
Girl-"My name is Maggie."  
  
Ash-"I'm Ash."  
  
***There was an awkward silence***  
  
Ash-"Do you want to meet my friends?"  
  
Maggie-"Sure."  
  
***They walk over to them***  
  
Ash-"Misty,Brock. This is Maggie."  
  
Maggie-"Hi!"  
  
***Brock rushed to her***  
  
Brock-"What a beautiful name! Yor eyes are like..."  
  
Maggie-"Is he always like this?"  
  
Misty-"Only to every new girl he meets."  
  
***She grabs Brock's ear and drags him off***  
  
Maggie-"Ash?"  
  
Ash-"Yyeeessss?"  
  
Maggie-"Can I travel with you guys to make my dream become a reality?"  
  
Ash-"Sure. What's your dream?"  
  
Maggie-"You'll find out soon enough."  
  
To be continued...  
  
Another short story. Review at mcgovern_bobby@yahoo.com.  
  



	3. Part 2

A New Friend   
Part 2   
  
Tuesday February 4,2003  
  
Darn! I was hoping for another snow day today! Oh well, I'm not complaining. At least I got 1   
yesterday. If I want, I could get this story to be 30 maybe 40 or more Parts long (in a very long   
time frame, about 2 years at the rate I'm going). Enjoy! These first few Parts won't have much   
action. One more note. I'm making up the names of the ciies in here.  
  
***We find are four friends walking toward Nide City to earn their first badge***  
  
Ash-"Come on! Tell me Maggie!"  
  
Maggie-"Nope. I want it to be a surprise."  
  
***Ash groans and Maggie grins evilly. He had been pestering her for awhile, wanting to know   
what her dream was***  
  
Misty-"What's with all the secrecy anyway?"  
  
Maggie-"One thing you should know about me that I haven't told you let. When someone wants   
to know something, I keep them hanging for awhile. It's fun to do."  
  
Misty-"Huuummmmmm. Maybe I should do that to Ash."  
  
***Ash narrows his eyes***  
  
Ash-"Not funny Misty."  
  
Brock-"Come on. Stop arguing. We still have to get to Nide City still. The more you fight, the   
later we get there."  
  
Maggie-"Brock has a point. Let's go."  
  
***They start walking. Suddenly, a Ryhorn blocks their path***  
  
Ash-"Already have one."  
  
Maggie-"I don't. I choose you! Nidoking!"  
  
Brock-"Woah!"  
  
Misty-"Powerful Pokmon!"  
  
To be continued...  
  
They're short, I know. Review at mcgovern_bobby@yahoo.com or else! J/k!  



	4. Part 3

A New Friend   
Part 3   
  
Saturday February 21,2003  
  
I know this story hasn't been updated for awhile. Sorry. In the summer, I'll probably be updating   
between 3-5 times a week so hang in there. My sister's stories(Vulpix) are finally up so go check   
them out along with all my other good pals Togepretty, Charmander my brother, Enja, Ash#1,   
Amanda Butler,and J*Cutie! By the way, I don't really know many of Nidoking's attacks since I   
haven't looked at my cards for a looonnng time. Same goes for Rhyorn.  
  
Ash-You want to be a Pokemon master, don't you?"  
  
Maggie-"Not going to tell. Nidoking! Use Take-Down!"  
  
***Nidoking charged at Ryhorn, but it dodged and slammed Nidoking to the ground***  
  
Maggie-"Nidoking! Use Horn Drill!"  
  
***It worked. Ryhorn jumped off and growled***  
  
Maggie-"All right Nidoking, use Siasmic Toss!"  
  
***Nidoking picked up Ryhorn and slammed it to the ground***  
  
Maggie-"Pokeball, go!"  
  
***It hit Ryhorn and it was sucked inside. The Pokeball moved then stopped***  
  
Maggie-"Yea! I caught a Ryhorn!"  
  
Misty- "That was pretty good Maggie!"  
  
Brock-"It was stupendous!"  
  
Ash-"Come on you guys. Let's continue to Nide City to battle the gym leader."  
  
***They begin walking again when Team Rocket steps out from behind bushes, blocking their   
way***  
  
To be continued...  
  
Story needs work I think. Oh well. I'm sure it'll become better in time. Review!  



	5. Part 4

A New Friend   
Part 4   
  
Thursday March 13,2003  
  
I am so hoping I win 1 RCA award. 3 of the people that deserve it more than me are Enja,   
Togepretty, and Amethyst Suicune(it's hard to spell her name, isn't it?). All 3 of them are the   
reason why I am still writing apart from my reviewers. I'm going to be starting a sequel to Team   
Rocket's Sinister Plan because one of my reviewers(still don't know who it is)requested if I   
would be able to. If ANYone wants me to write a specific story, let me know, and I'll be more   
than happy to. I'll shut up now and get onto the story.  
  
Misty-***Eyes narrowed and talking in a sarcastic voice*** "Oh, the DREADFUL Team   
Rocket. How weill we EVER escape?"  
  
***All of them broke out laughing***  
  
Jessie-"Shut up! We're here to take your Pikachu!"  
  
Maggie-"Try it you old rag!"  
  
  
Jessie-"Why you little brat!!!!!!!!! I'm going to teach you a lesson! Go Arbok!"  
  
Maggie-"Go, Moltres!"  
  
Ash-"Wha-? How-? I don't understand?! HOW did you catch a Moltres??!!"  
  
Jessie-"Arbok, poison that stupid bird! Use Poison Sting attack!"  
  
Maggie-"Moltres, use fly!"  
  
James-"Arbok sort of missed Jessie."  
  
Jessie-"I KNOW THAT!!!! ARBOK, USE WRAP ATTACK!"  
  
***Maggie let out a giggle***  
  
Misty-"What's so funny?"  
  
Maggie-"Arbok gonna get burned!"  
  
***Arbok wrapped around Moltres, but almost immediatly let go***  
  
Jessie-"I forgot. Fire doesn't exactly help Arbok. Oh well. Arbok, use the move I taught you. Use   
Mimic!"  
  
Brock-"Uh oh. Jessie just did a winning move!"  
  
  
Ash-"Why?"  
  
Brock-"Since she used Mimic, she can pick an attack of Moltres and use it on Moltres!"  
  
Jessie-"Arbok, copy Fire Spin!"  
  
***Arbok glowed red, then subsided***  
  
Maggie-"Oh no! Fire hurts Fire!"  
  
Jessie-"Arbok, use Fire Spin!"  
  
***Flames erupted from Arbok's mouth and headed directly toward Moltres***  
  
To be continued...  
  
Yes, I threw in a few fake moves. Arbok CAN'T use Mimic. Anyway, review!  
  
  
  



	6. Part 5

A New Friend   
Part 5   
  
Sunday March 30,2003  
  
It's almost April! Yaaaaaaaaa! I'm really hyper right now. I ate 2 packs of peeps and I drank a   
can of Mountain Dew so I'm H-Y-P-E-R!!!!! Okay, I'll start on the story!  
  
Ash-MAGGIE! DON'T JUST STAND THERE! DO SOMETHING!!!!"  
  
Maggie-"Right. Moltres, use Flamethrower!"  
  
***Flames burst from Moltres and the 2 streaks of fire met in mid-air***  
  
Maggie-"Come on Moltres!!! Use as much strength as you can to blast them away!!!"  
  
***Moltres turned up the heat and sent the Flamethrower right back at them. Arbok had fainted   
away***  
  
Misty-"Great job!"  
  
Brock-"Super!"  
  
Jessie-"I'M NOT THROUGH YET!!!!!"  
  
James-"Jessie, let me try. Go Weezing!"  
  
***Weezing came out and made a weird face. Everyone laughed***  
  
James-"What are you laughing at??!!"  
  
Maggie-"You're sooooooooo stupid! Gas and Fire don't mix!"  
  
Meowth-"Uh-oh."  
  
Jessie-"JAMES YOU STUPID IDIOT!!!!! YOU SHOULD HAVE LET ME TRAKE CARE OF   
IT!!!!!!"  
  
James-"Sorry."  
  
Maggie-"Too late now. Moltres, use Fire Spin!"  
  
***The flames hit Weezing head-on and there was an explosion***  
  
Team Rocket-"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"  
  
Misty-"You go girl!!!!!"  
  
To be continued...  
  
Can't you tell I'm hyper??!! Review!!!   
  
  
  



	7. Part 6

A New Friend   
Part 6   
  
Thursday April 17,2003   
  
Man! Today crawled by! I thought it would never end! Anyway, sorry I haven't updated for   
awhile. I was origionally going to have a gym battle every 10 stories, but I decided it will be   
every 5-10 stories depending on how many ideas I have. This story is dedicated to Aki   
Akito(formerly known as Enja) for well just always reviewing and talking and sometimes saying   
words I can't really understand. :) Oh, another note. Be on the lookout Amethyst Suicune and   
Togepretty. Tthere's a surpise in here for you.   
  
Misty-"Great job!"   
  
Maggie-"Thank you. Shall we continue?"   
  
Ash-"You bet!"   
  
Brock-"I'm starting to get sick of this forest myself."   
  
Maggie-"Hey look! There's an opening! I think we're almost to Nide City!"   
  
Misty-"I think you may be right! Come on! Let's hurry!"   
  
Ash-"Wait up!"   
  
***They went running until they got to the edge of the city***   
  
Ash-"Look at this place! It's gigantic!"   
  
Brock-"How will we ever find our way through here??!!   
  
Voice-"Hello. I take it your new?"   
  
***Brock turned around and his eyes bulged out***   
  
Misty-"Don't even start Brock."   
  
Brock-"OW! Not the ear!"   
  
Girl-"Uh, okay. Anyway, my name is Jenn. I'm an expert tour guide around the city."   
  
Ash-"Hi. My names Ash." (I hate it when they do this.)   
  
Misty-"My name's Misty."   
  
Brock-"And I'm Brock."   
  
Ash-"Jenn, do you know how to get to the gym?"   
  
Jenn-"Absoulutly! Come on! Follow me!"   
  
Maggie-"Sorry to hold up, but can we stop at a food place first? I'm starving!"   
  
Jenn-"Yea sure! That would be fine!"   
  
Ash-"You read my mind. I'm hugry to!"   
  
***Jenn took them to a burger plaza***   
  
Jenn-"Well, you guys go eat. I'm not going anywhere."   
  
Misty-"Do you want to eat with us?"   
  
Brock-"Yea. A dreamy girl sitting right with us."   
  
***Misty slapped him on the head with her mallet***   
  
Brock-"OW!"   
  
Misty-"Stop drooling over every girl you see."   
  
Brock-"Okay okay. Thaks for giving me a headache Misty."   
  
Misty-"Anytime."   
  
***Ash and Jenn sweat-dropped***   
  
***15 minutes later***   
  
Ash-"Thank you for letting us stop to eat."   
  
Jenn-"Hey. It's no big deal."   
  
Maggie-"Okay. Can you take us to the gym?"   
  
Jenn-"Yea sure! Follow me!"   
  
***They walked for about a half an hour, going block after block***   
  
Ash-"Are we there yet?"   
  
Jenn-"Yep! There's the Nide City Gym where you can earn a Tree Badge."   
  
Misty-"Let's go then."   
  
Maggie-"I need to ask Jenn something. I'll be right in."   
  
Brock-"Okay."   
  
***While going inside, Ash heard Jenn say "Okay."***   
  
Ash-"What was that about?"   
  
Maggie-"Oh nothing."   
  
Misty-"It's her buissness Ash."   
  
Brock-"Yea. Misty's right."   
  
Ash-"Look! There's the entrance to the gym!"   
  
Misty-"Look! Someone's in there."   
  
Maggie-"It's probably the Gym Leader!"   
  
Ash-"My name is Ash and I've come to earn a Tree Badge!"   
  
Girl-"Well, you're going to have to beat me."   
  
Ash-"I know that!"   
  
Girl-"My name's Maria. As a Gym Leader, I accept your callenge."   
  
To be continued...   
  
Ha ha ha! Left it as a cliffhanger! I'll try to update it soon so I don't leave you hanging. I really   
should get back to my Garfield Cross-Over, shouldn't I? Review!  



	8. Part 7

A New Friend  
Part 7   
  
Monday April 21,2003   
  
Happy be-lated Easter everyone! I'm holding true to my word about trying to update this story   
more often! Enjoy!   
  
Ash-"I came here to earn a Tree Badge and I'm not leaving without it!"   
  
Maria-"You'll be leaving alright but not with a badge. You're gonna get creamed when you see   
what I have in store."   
  
Ash-"I'm not scared!"   
  
Brock-"I would be. With the Pokemn she's got I would be."   
  
Ash-"What are they?"   
  
Brock-"Can't tell you. I was a Ggym Leader to you know."   
  
Ash-"Oh yea. I forgot."   
  
Maria-"Enough horseplay. Llet's get started."   
  
Official-"Each person is allowed 3 Pokemon. If Ash wins, he will be presented a Tree Badge.   
There is no time limit. Let the battle begin!"   
  
Ash-"For my first Pokemon, I pick Bulbasaur!"   
  
***He came out and stood there, ready to fight***   
  
Maria-"Your Bulbasaur doesn't stand a chance! Go Beedirll!"   
  
***Author Note***   
  
I'm going to be calling Bulbasaur Bulb from now on okay?   
  
Ash-"Your Beedrill is no match for my Bulb!"   
  
Maria-"That's what you think. Beedril! Special Dance!"   
  
Ash-"What is that?"   
  
Maria-"No one has ever heard of this move but I asked Gym Officials if it was alright to use and   
they said yes. What it does is lowers your Pokemon's HitPoints by 10 each time!"   
  
Ash-"Impossible!"   
  
Maria-"No. It's true. Now Beedrill, use your Spin Needle!"   
  
Ash-"Bulb! Look out!"   
  
***Bulb dodged the attack but the shockwaves hit him full force***   
  
Ash-"Bulb! Can you still battle?"   
  
***Bulb fell and fainted***   
  
Official-"Bulb is unable to battle. The victory goes to Beedril!"   
  
Maria-"So Ash. What Pokemon do you have for me next?"   
  
Ash-"You'll see and it won't be pretty. I choose you! Charizard!"   
  
Maria-"Oh a Charizard. I'm shaking in my bones now. NOT!"   
  
Ash-"You will be."   
  
Misty-"Careful how cocky you get Ash!"   
  
Brock-"Yea! Maria's tough! You better watch out!"   
  
Ash-"I know what I'm doing."   
  
Maria-"Beedrill! Use Special Ddance again!"   
  
Ash-"Okay Charizard! Burn that Beedrill's hind end to a crisp!"   
  
***Gigantic flams shot out and hit Beedril***   
  
Ash-"HA HA! YOU'RE BEEDRIL IS DOWN!"   
  
Maria-"Don't be too sure. Beedrill just can't use Special Dance because of the burn but it is still   
perfectly fine."   
  
Ash-"WHA-? HOW?"   
  
Maria-"My Beedril is at such a high level that it can withstand many fire attacks before it faints."   
  
Ash-"Oh great."   
  
Maria-"Beedrill! Use Horn Attack!"   
  
Ash-"Charizard! Blow a continueous flame into it's face!"   
  
***Ash's strategy worked. Beedrill couldn't move quick enough and   
  
Beedrill fell to the ground, fainted***   
  
Official-"Beedrill is unable to battle! Charizard wins!"   
  
To be continued...   
  
BWAHAHAHA! More suspense. Please review!  



	9. Part 8

A New Friend   
Part 8   
  
Saturday May 10,2003   
  
Okay. Sorry I didn't keep to my word about updating the story. I've been working on a 1-Parter   
that's really long. So far it's 4 pages and I'm not even to the most suspenseful part yet. Anyway,   
I'm dedicating this story to Togepretty again for helping me get my stories up here,& R.C. Angel   
because we're friends again. Enjoy the story!   
  
***Maria watched Beedril fall and called it back***   
  
Maria-"I'm impressed Ash. Only 2 other people have been able to get   
  
past my Beedril."   
  
Ash-"I'll get past all your other Pokemon to!"  
  
Maria-"Don't be too sure. My next Pokemon is going to be a shock."   
  
Misty-"They're both tied at 1 a piece!"   
  
Maggie-"I know. This is a tough battle."   
  
Brock-"If all the Gym Leaders are this tough, Ash is going to have a hard   
  
time."   
  
Maria-"Most people consider me to be the weakest Gym Leader Ash so   
  
if you think I'm hard, they just get harder."   
  
Ash-"Enough blabbering. Send out your next Pokemon!"   
  
Maria-"'Okay. I choose you! Weezing!"   
  
Ash-"Stupid move."   
  
Maria-"Don't be too sure."   
  
Ash-"Charizard! Use Flame Thrower!"   
  
Maria-"Watch and learn."   
  
Ash-"Wha-?"   
  
Maria-"Weezing! Blow a cloud of gas into Charizard's mouth!"   
  
***It happened in a flash. There was a huge bang and both Pokemon went flying***   
  
Ash-"Charizard!"   
  
Maria-"Weezing!"   
  
Official-"Both Pokemon are unable to battle. The match is a draw."   
  
Misty-"Ash! Choose carefully! You only have 1 Pokemon left!"   
  
Maggie-"Don't give up!"   
  
Ash-"I know!" ***Thinking*** "Which Pokemon could I use? I could use the one none of them   
no about. Or I could choose a different one."   
  
Maria-"Come on! What are you waiting for?"   
  
Ash-"Okay. I choose you!"   
  
***A Pokemon flew out and everyone gasped***   
  
Maria-"How did you get one?"   
  
Misty-"ASH! HOW DID YOU GET AN ALAKAZAM??!!"   
  
Ash-"I've been keeping it a secret. I caught it one day when it was an Abra about a year ago."   
  
Maggie-"That's a shock."   
  
Brock-"Tell me about it."   
  
Maria-"I'm not going to give up! Go Victorybell!"   
  
Ash-"Alakazam! End this match with a Phybeam attack!"   
  
Maria-"Use Hyper Beam at full power!"   
  
***Both of the attacks hit each other. They waited for the smoke to clear***   
  
Ash-"How is that possible?"   
  
Maria-"What? How?"   
  
***Both of the Pokemon were still standing but they both looked weak. Suddenly, Victorybell   
collapsed***   
  
Maria-"Victorybell!"   
  
Official-"The match is over. Ash Kketchum wins!"   
  
***Ash ran over and hugged his Alakazam***   
  
Ash-"Way to go Alakazam!"   
  
Alakazam-"Ala zam alakazam! (My first battle won!)"   
  
Maria-"Here's your Tree Badge. You earned it. I haven't had a battle like that in ages."   
  
Ash-"You were a great match as well."   
  
***They shook hands then walked out the door into the sunlight***   
  
To be continued...   
  
After many parts Ash got his first badge! Well, um, review!  
  



	10. Part 9

A New Friend   
Part 9   
  
Saturday June 28,2003   
  
Uh, opps. Sorry about not updating for so long. I am NEVER going to be working on this many   
stories again! WARNING: DO NO READ THIS STORY IF YOU ARE HUNGRY! Okay.   
Enough with my little rant.   
  
Maggie-"Wow! Tthat was some match!"   
  
Ash-"Tell me about it. I didn't think I would win at all."   
  
Misty-"Come on Ash. You won the Trophy in the Orange Islands and you didn't think you would   
win?"   
  
Maggie-"Are you serious? You won that?"   
  
Ash-"Yea."   
  
Maggie-"Woah! That's is like totally sweet!"   
  
Brock-"Okay. Who else is hungry besides me?"   
  
Misty and Ash-"I am!"   
  
Maggie-"I am, but I have to go do something first. It might take a little bit. I meet you back here,   
okay?"   
  
Everyone-"Sure!"   
  
Maggie-"Okay. Thanks."   
  
***Ash, Misty, and Brock sat down at one of the tables. A waiter came up to them***   
  
Waiter-"What could I get for you 3?"   
  
Misty-"I'll have a Triple Fudge Sundae with an order of fries and a Coke-A-Cola."   
  
Brock-"I'll have a Double-Cheeseburger with 2 large order of Fries and a large Sunkist."   
  
Ash-"I'll have 3 Double Cheeseburgers, 5 large order of Fries, a Hot Dog, and 2 large glasses of   
Mountain Dew."   
  
Waiter-"Hugry, aren't we? Okay, it'll take about 10-20 minutes."   
  
Ash, Misty, and Brock-"Okay."   
  
***The waiter walked away***   
  
Ash-"What do you think Maggie went to do?"   
  
Brock-"I actually don't know."   
  
***Misty snorted***   
  
Misty-"So you're not a know-it-all?"   
  
Brock-"Did I ever say I was?"   
  
***They stopped talking as Maggie joined them. the waiter came with their orders***   
  
Waiter-"Another person? Would you like anything?"   
  
Maggie-"Yea. Can I get a regular Cheeseburger, a medium Sprite, and a bag of Doritos Nachos   
and Cheese?"   
  
Waiter-"Okay. It'll be ready in 5 minutes."   
  
Maggie-"Okay. Thanks."   
  
***The waiter walked away again***   
  
Maggie-"You guys hungry I take it?"   
  
Misty-"Yea. You could say that."   
  
Ash-"Hey Maggie?"   
  
Maggie-"Yea? What?"   
  
Ash-"What's that shiny thing on the inside of your vest?"   
  
To be continued...   
  
Okay. Sue me. I was hungry when I wrote this chapter. Review if ya want!  



	11. Part 10

A New Friend   
Part 12   
  
Saturday July 25,2003   
  
2 BIC's for me again! I'm so excited I won. First I want to thank everyone who voted for me. I   
also want to say congrats to my best friends Togepretty and Angel*Clefairy on winning to! I'd   
also like to congratulate Theo 'Blitz' Leung even though I don't know him/her. Oh, just a quick   
note, I'm planning on revealing what Maggie's goal is after Ash wins his fourth badge. Some of   
you probably already figured it out. Okay. I'll start.   
  
***After 2 days of having to camp out in the forest, our friends are finally on the move once   
again***   
  
Misty-"Jeez. I was beginning to think we'd never be on the move again."   
  
Brock-"Okay. We got delayed again. By the looks of this map, we should be to the heart   
  
of the forest in about 4 hours if nothing happens."   
  
Maggie-"That's the last thing we want to happen."   
  
Ash-"You'd think they'd thin the trees in here or something. I mean, there's hardly any   
  
light. It looks like night's settling early."   
  
Misty-"I don't believe it! Look at that ahead!"   
  
***In the dim light, they could just make out fallen trees laying right ahead of them***   
  
Maggie-"Looks like they're stacked about 25 feet high. How the heck are we supposed to   
  
get over that?"   
  
Brock-"I don't know. What is that?"   
  
***Just in the distance and growing louder was a huge rock rolling right towards them***   
  
Ash, Maggie, Brock, and Misty-"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"   
  
Ash-"Quick! Get off the trail!"   
  
***They jumped off just as the rock rolled by and knocked straight through the downed trees***   
  
Brock-"I get the feeling someone doesn't't want us here."   
  
Misty-"Well that stupid someone should know that we're just going through here to get to Flaw   
Town!"   
  
Ash-"Chill Misty, chill!"   
  
Maggie-"Yeah. It's just Team Rocket that pushed it."   
  
Jessie-"The twerp's right you know."   
  
Meowth-"We thought if we knocked you out, we could finally get Pikachu."   
  
Misty-"YOU DIDN'T KNOCK US OUT! AND IF THAT THING WOULD HAVE HIT US,   
WE WOULD HAVE BEEN DEAD!"   
  
James-"You know, maybe it was a slightly big rock."   
  
Maggie-"I'll take care of these clowns again."   
  
Jessie-"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A CLOWN??!!"   
  
Misty-"No. I will. Go Psyduck!"   
  
Ash-"Uh Misty. I thought you never intentionally use Psyduck in battle."   
  
Misty-***Side glance*** Yeah. But you remember what happens when Psyduck gets a headache   
right?"   
  
Brock-"Oh yeah!"   
  
Jessie-"I'm shaking now. Go Arbok! Clamp down on that ducks head!"   
  
***Arbok did. Everyone except Team Rocket could tell Psyduck was getting a headache***   
  
Misty-"Not biting hard enough Arbok."   
  
James-"Hold on. She's trying to make it get a headache to use it's Psychic Attack!"   
  
Jessie-"Uh oh. Arbok! Let go!"   
  
Misty-"To late. Psyduck! Use Physic Attack!"   
  
***It happened in a flash. Team Rocket and their Pokemon were lifted off the ground and flung   
through the trees above***   
  
Team Rocket-"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off agaaaaaaaaaaain!"   
  
Misty-"Shall we continue on?"   
  
Ash-"Sure."   
  
To be continued...   
  
Okay. A sort of cheesy ending. Review!  



	12. Part 11

A New Friend   
Part 11   
  
Tuesday July 22,2003   
  
Me on a roll! I like myself better this way. I'm going back to dedicating stories to people. This   
one's dedicated to Togepretty(again) for sending in my stories time after time after time. Thank   
you!   
  
Maggie-"You shouldn't have said that."   
  
Ash-"Why?"   
  
Brock-"Because everytime you do, we're delayed getting to the town we're going to!"   
  
Misty-"Superstition guys. Let's hope nothing happens."   
  
Brock-"Yea. Let's hope not."   
  
***They stop at the edge of a forest. Misty's eyes get narrowed***   
  
Misty-"We don't have to go in there, do we?"   
  
Brock-"Hold on. Let me check the map. Let's see. We came from the West, then we   
  
turned East. Well, we don't have to go through there. We could go around the forest."   
  
Maggie-"How long would it take us to get to Flaw Town if we went around?"   
  
Brock-"I think 2 months."   
  
Ash-"2 MONTHS??!! NO WAY! I'm going through this way! Do you really want to walk for   
  
2 months Misty?"   
  
Misty-"No. I just don't want to come across bug Pokemon."   
  
Maggie-"Don't worry. Anyway, it looks like a storm's coming. We should be able to keep   
traveling through the forest. The trees are thick enough to keep out everything but a   
  
downpour."   
  
Brock-"She has a point. Let's go in."   
  
***It started thundering as they fast-walked into the forest. They sat down on the ground   
when they got to the thick trees. There was a gentle pitter-patter of the rain hitting the   
tree's leaves***   
  
Maggie-"Like I said Ash. You had to say something didn't you?"   
  
Ash-"Relax. We're safe as long as we're in here."   
  
Brock-"Are we done resting? Can we continue on our way?"   
  
Misty-"I suppose we should. I don't want to be in the heart of the forest at nightfall."   
  
***There was a clap of thunder overhead. The rain got a little heavier but they still stayed dry.   
They started walking again***   
  
Maggie-"I must have to rain pretty hard a lot to get down to the roots of these trees."   
  
Brock-"Here's something interesting."   
  
Ash-"What?"   
  
Brock-"I picked up this travel guide in Nide City. It says that this forest was hand   
planted."   
  
Misty-"I thought we were out of Nide City."   
  
Brock-"We will be when we get out of this forest."   
  
Maggie-"And that'll take how long?"   
  
Brock-" I think 3 days."   
  
Ash-"3 DAYS? Isn't that a little long for a forest trip?"   
  
Maggie-"It might be 5 or 6 if this worsens."   
  
***There was a flash of lightning followed by a tremendous clap of thunder. Pikachu jumped   
and let out a frightened little cry***   
  
Ash-"It's okay Pikachu. You're safe with us."   
  
Brock-"Maybe we should set up camp. I have a feeling it's going to downpour soon. And   
we don't want to be caught in it."   
  
Misty-"Good point."   
  
***They take out all their tent supplies and satrt putting up the tents. It took them only 15   
minutes. They just finished the tents when it started to downpour***   
  
Maggie-"Uh oh. I just felt a raindrop. And another. And another."   
  
Ash-"Let's get into the tents. Me and Brock will take our usuall. You two go in the other one."   
  
***They run into their tents. They can hear the pitter-patter of raindrops hitting their tent***   
  
Maggie-"Looks like we're going to be here awhile."   
  
***Misty nodded***   
  
To be continued...   
  
Okay. That was a bit longer. Review plaese!  



	13. Part 12

A New Friend   
Part 12   
  
Saturday July 25,2003   
  
2 BIC's for me again! I'm so excited I won. First I want to thank everyone who voted for me. I   
also want to say congrats to my best friends Togepretty and Angel*Clefairy on winning to! I'd   
also like to congratulate Theo 'Blitz' Leung even though I don't know him/her. Oh, just a quick   
note, I'm planning on revealing what Maggie's goal is after Ash wins his fourth badge. Some of   
you probably already figured it out. Okay. I'll start.   
  
***After 2 days of having to camp out in the forest, our friends are finally on the move once   
again***   
  
Misty-"Jeez. I was beginning to think we'd never be on the move again."   
  
Brock-"Okay. We got delayed again. By the looks of this map, we should be to the heart   
  
of the forest in about 4 hours if nothing happens."   
  
Maggie-"That's the last thing we want to happen."   
  
Ash-"You'd think they'd thin the trees in here or something. I mean, there's hardly any   
  
light. It looks like night's settling early."   
  
Misty-"I don't believe it! Look at that ahead!"   
  
***In the dim light, they could just make out fallen trees laying right ahead of them***   
  
Maggie-"Looks like they're stacked about 25 feet high. How the heck are we supposed to   
  
get over that?"   
  
Brock-"I don't know. What is that?"   
  
***Just in the distance and growing louder was a huge rock rolling right towards them***   
  
Ash, Maggie, Brock, and Misty-"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"   
  
Ash-"Quick! Get off the trail!"   
  
***They jumped off just as the rock rolled by and knocked straight through the downed trees***   
  
Brock-"I get the feeling someone doesn't't want us here."   
  
Misty-"Well that stupid someone should know that we're just going through here to get to Flaw   
Town!"   
  
Ash-"Chill Misty, chill!"   
  
Maggie-"Yeah. It's just Team Rocket that pushed it."   
  
Jessie-"The twerp's right you know."   
  
Meowth-"We thought if we knocked you out, we could finally get Pikachu."   
  
Misty-"YOU DIDN'T KNOCK US OUT! AND IF THAT THING WOULD HAVE HIT US,   
WE WOULD HAVE BEEN DEAD!"   
  
James-"You know, maybe it was a slightly big rock."   
  
Maggie-"I'll take care of these clowns again."   
  
Jessie-"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A CLOWN??!!"   
  
Misty-"No. I will. Go Psyduck!"   
  
Ash-"Uh Misty. I thought you never intentionally use Psyduck in battle."   
  
Misty-***Side glance*** Yeah. But you remember what happens when Psyduck gets a headache   
right?"   
  
Brock-"Oh yeah!"   
  
Jessie-"I'm shaking now. Go Arbok! Clamp down on that ducks head!"   
  
***Arbok did. Everyone except Team Rocket could tell Psyduck was getting a headache***   
  
Misty-"Not biting hard enough Arbok."   
  
James-"Hold on. She's trying to make it get a headache to use it's Psychic Attack!"   
  
Jessie-"Uh oh. Arbok! Let go!"   
  
Misty-"To late. Psyduck! Use Physic Attack!"   
  
***It happened in a flash. Team Rocket and their Pokemon were lifted off the ground and flung   
through the trees above***   
  
Team Rocket-"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off agaaaaaaaaaaain!"   
  
Misty-"Shall we continue on?"   
  
Ash-"Sure."   
  
To be continued...   
  
Okay. A sort of cheesy ending. Review!  



	14. Part 13

Saturday August 9, 2003  
  
Hi everyone! I'm sending most of my own stories in from now on provided I can have a floppy on hand. Now that I can and don't have to use Internet time, I'll be putting out more stories than I used to. Enjoy!  
  
Misty-"Where are we now Brock?"  
  
Brock-"Well, we passed the center of the forest about an hour ago so it shouldn't be too long before we're to Flaw Town."  
  
Ash-"I hope we get there soon. I'm psyched about winning another badge!"  
  
Maggie-"I wonder what she has in store. Do you know what kind of Pokemon she uses?"  
  
Brock-"I know one of them. She's a Fire Pokemon Trainer. I know she uses 3 Pokemon but the only one I'm sure of is that she has a Torchick."  
  
Misty-"That sounds easy enough."  
  
Ash-"He said he only knew one! The others couldn't be all Torchick!"  
  
Misty-"I know that marshmallow brains!"  
  
***Maggie to Brock***-"Here we go again."  
  
Brock-"I don't think so. You guys! Stop fighting!"  
  
Misty-"Bonehead!"  
  
Ash-"Lava hair!"  
  
Misty-"Red hair is better than black hair! Did someone pour compost over your head?"  
  
Ash-"No."  
  
Misty-"Although that would be an improvement!"  
  
Ash-"For you maybe!"  
  
Brock-"STOP FIGHTING!!!!!"  
  
***They continued without even hearing him***  
  
Misty-"Yeah it would! I wouldn't have to look at your face!"  
  
Ash-"You know you can't resist looking at me."  
  
Misty-"YOU HAVE SUCH A BIG EGO YOUR HEAD IS BIGGER THAN JUPITER!!!!!"  
  
Ash-"Then my brains are that big which is more than I can say for you!"  
  
Misty-"What's THAT supposed to mean lard face?"  
  
Ash-"You have no brains!"  
  
Maggie-"Pikachu, you know what to do."  
  
Pikachu-"Pikaaaaaaaaa. (Yep.) Piiiiiiiii-kaaaaaaaaaaaa-chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!"  
  
***They stopped fighting only because they were getting shocked***  
  
Maggie-"Can we finally get onward without you two squabbling like idiots?!"  
  
Ash-"Fine. Let's go."  
  
To be continued...  
  
Okay. I guess I'm not too good at insults. The next part will be dull and boring again. Okay. I'll try not to make it like that. Review!   
  



	15. Part 14

Saturday August 9, 2003  
  
Told you I can type a lot of stories now. I might have 4 or 5 finished by the time I'm done. That means the Gym Battle might be done soon!  
  
Ash-"I can see a clearing! We must be almost out of here!"  
  
Misty-"Good. I'm getting sick of looking at nothing but trees."  
  
Maggie-"Look! There's a field up ahead!"  
  
***They went running out into the field and saw two people in black robes with a stick in   
there hand***  
  
Ron-"No. That's not how you say it."  
  
Harry-"Yeah it is."  
  
Misty-"Who are you?"  
  
Harry-"Harry Potter."  
  
Ron-"Ron Weasley."  
  
Brock-"You guys are in the wrong fic. This is the Pokemon world."  
  
Ron-"Opps."  
  
***They suddenly vanished***  
  
Maggie-"That was a bit strange."  
  
Misty-"I'll say. Let's just keep going shall we?"  
  
***They marched through the field toward a hill top***  
  
Brock-"According to this map, Flaw Town is right over that hill."  
  
Ash-"What are we waiting for? Let's go!"  
  
Misty-"I don't know. It looks rough. I might break a nail!"  
  
***They all raised their eyebrows***  
  
Misty-"I'm just kidding. Let's go shall we?"  
  
***They started up the hill. One thing was right. The hill was rough. By the time they finally got to the top, they were covered in dirt from tripping so much and falling***  
  
Maggie-"My nose hurts. I tripped and fell right on my face."  
  
Ash-"Ouch. Not pleasant."  
  
***They looked down at Flaw Town***  
  
Brock-"Not too big, is it?"  
  
Ash-"Maybe not but they have a Gym!"  
  
***He began running down the hill while the others tried to catch up***  
  
To be continued...  
  
Part 14 finished. Going on to Part 15. Sorry if they're a little short. Well, review! Okay. I'll stop saying that or try to. Oh, by the way, I thought it would be a bit amusing if 2 characters from another story got thrown in here.  
  



	16. Part 15

A New Friend Pikachu Part 15 classof2006rocks1987@yahoo.com OT  
  
Saturday August 9, 2003  
  
Told you I'd be on a role. I wonder if I can manage to get to Part 20 by today. I'm going to try. Once again, enjoy!  
  
Misty-"Ash! SLOW DOWN!"  
  
Brock-"Slow down for the girls Ash! They can't run as fast!"  
  
***Maggie and Misty glared at him***  
  
Maggie-"Can't run fast? When I went to school, I set the record for the fastest time to run   
a mile!"  
  
Brock-"Oh. Sorry."  
  
***They finally managed to make it to the bottom of the hill where Ash was already waiting for them, grinning***  
  
Misty-"Wipe that stupid smirk off your face."  
  
Maggie-"Just ignore it. He's trying to tick you off."  
  
Misty-"You think?"  
  
Brock-"Don't start fighting you guys."  
  
Ash-"Okay. Now where's this Gym?"  
  
Brock-"By the look of the map, it seems to be in the center of town."  
  
Misty-"That's helpful."  
  
Maggie-"It shouldn't be that hard to find."  
  
Brock-"She's right. Just look for a huge dome-shaped building and you'll find it with ease."  
  
Ash-"Okay. Let's see. Dome, dome, dome. Where's a dome. AHA! Right there!"  
  
***They looked where he was pointing. Just visible above the buildings was a curved roof***  
  
Maggie-"Let's go! What are you waiting for?"  
  
***They began to make there way through the town. They kept running into stoplights which bugged them a bit***  
  
Brock-"Shouldn't be far now. Oh great! Another one??!!"  
  
***They just ran into another stoplight and this one was red like the other ones. Misty jabbed the button on the side***  
  
Misty-"If we don't stop running into these lights soon, I'm going to flip."  
  
Maggie-"Look at all this traffic!"  
  
Brock-"Must be rush hour."  
  
Misty-"Great! The light will stay red for at least another 3 minutes!"  
  
***Right when she finished her sentence, it turned green***  
  
Ash-"You were saying?"  
  
Misty-"Oh shut up."  
  
***They made there way across the street***  
  
Brock-"Let's see. The Gym should be-"  
  
Maggie-"Right in front of our eyes. Look back. We just passed the entrance."  
  
***Sure enough, she was right. They backtracked and stepped inside. They were greeted by carpet and walls that were shaded a color that looked remarkably like Fire. The area had a faint burnt smell. In front of them was a huge battling arena***  
  
Misty-"Where's the Gym Leader?"  
  
Voice-"Right behind you."  
  
***They turned around. A girl with reddish hair was standing behind them. She didn't look older than 11***  
  
Ash-"How old are you?"  
  
Girl-"I'm 11. My name is Jenn. I'm the leader of the Flaw Town Gym. Which one of you is here to battle?"  
  
Ash-"I am."  
  
Jenn-"Do you have your Nide City Badge?"  
  
Ash-"Right here."  
  
***He showed it to her***  
  
Jenn-"Step over to your place and let's begin."  
  
To be continued...  
  
Okay. That's enough for me today. Thanks for being patient for the next Gym Battle. Hope you like Part 16!  
  
  



	17. Part 16

Wednesday August 13, 2003  
  
I seem to be on a role with this story. Ideas just keep popping into my head. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Official-"Each opponent will be able to use a total of 3 Pokemon. The challenger may switch Pokemon when he feels the need to. The Gym Leader may not. There is no time limit! Let the battle begin!"  
  
Jenn-"Go Arcanine!"  
  
Ash-"Go Charizard!"  
  
***Both Pokemon popped out of their Pokeballs and stared fiercely at each other***  
  
Jenn-"You ready Ash?"  
  
Ash-"Bring it on!"  
  
Official-"Begin!"  
  
Jenn-"Arcanine! Start out with Fire Blast!"  
  
Ash-"Charizard! Dodge it and use Fly!"  
  
***Charizard moved out of the way and began to dive at Arcanine***  
  
Jenn-"Arcanine! Use Extreme Speed to dodge it then use Hyper Beam!"  
  
***Arcanine did Extreme Speed***  
  
Ash-"CHARIZARD! GET OUT OF ARCANINE'S WAY!!!"  
  
***He was too slow this time. Arcanine's Hyper Beam hit Charizard head-on and he fell to the ground***  
  
Ash-"Charizard! Can you get up?"  
  
***Charizard struggled but managed to stand upright***  
  
Misty-"I think you should call Charizard back Ash. It looks tired."  
  
Ash-"Hold on. Charizard! Do you still feel like fighting?"  
  
***Charizard shook his head yes***  
  
Ash-"That settles it. If he still wants to fight, I'll let him."  
  
Jenn-"Impressive Ash. I've rarely seen any Pokemon withstand my Arcanine's Hyper   
Beam attack. But you'll have to have more than guts if you want to win this match."  
  
Ash-"Thanks. And I will win. Charizard! Use Seismic Toss!"  
  
Jenn-"Arcanine! Dodge it with Extreme Speed!"  
  
***Charizard barley missed Arcanine***  
  
Jenn-"You'll have to move faster than that if you want to beat my Arcanine's Extreme Speed Ash."  
  
Ash-"Charizard! Use Flamethrower!"  
  
Jenn-"Use Extreme Speed again Arcanine!"  
  
Ash-"Charizard! Spin in a circle to create a ring of fire to hit Arcanine!"  
  
***It worked. Charizard's attack hit Arcanine but it still had as much strength as   
Charizard***  
  
Jenn-"I didn't think you'd use a strategy like that. Quite impressive."  
  
Ash-"We're not done yet. Charizard! Use Seismic Toss again!"  
  
Jenn-"Dodge it again Arcanine!"  
  
***This time Arcanine was too slow. Charizard successfully slammed Arcanine into the ground but fell right after. The last attack had taken most of its strength. Arcanine collapsed a couple seconds after Charizard***  
  
Official-"Charizard and Arcanine are both unable to battle! The match is a draw!"  
  
***They both called their Pokemon back***  
  
Jenn-"Nice work Ash. Very nice. But you'll find my next Pokemon is going to be much harder to defeat."  
  
To be continued...  
  
Leaves you hanging, doesn't it? Don't worry. I'm working on Part 17 right after this. This Gym Battle might take up 3 parts instead of 2. Review! Oh. And check out my Tower review page at   
  



	18. Part 17

A New Friend Pikachu Part 17 classof2006rocks1987@yahoo.com OT  
  
Thursday August 14, 2003  
  
Okay. I didn't feel like writing too much yesterday so I didn't do this part. I might finish up the Gym Battle on this part depending how long it is. Enjoy and review and remember to check out my webpage at ts to get weak, it can just use recover!"  
  
Jenn-"You think I'll give up? Think again. Torchick! Use Flamethrower!"  
  
Ash-"Alakazam! Use Confusion!"  
  
***It worked. Torchick got confused and attacked the wall instead***  
  
Ash-"Now use Phybeam!"  
  
***This time Torchick got the full blast and collapsed***  
  
Official-"Torchick is unable to battle! Alakazam wins the round!"  
  
To be continued…  
  
Looks like it's going into one more part. Review!  
  



	19. Part 18

A New Friend Pikachu Part 18 classof2006rocks1987@yahoo.com OT  
  
Friday August 15, 2003  
  
It seems like I'm doing 1 part a day lately. This will defiantly be the last part for this Gym Battle. I already have all but 2 of the Gym Leader's picked out. Kirby 117 is last and Cloyster is the next one. Hope you like!  
  
Jenn-"Okay Ash. You're lucky so far. You're still in this but not for long. Ninetails! Go!"  
  
***Ninetails popped out and swished its tails around***  
  
Ash-"Went from strongest to weakest?"  
  
Jenn-"No. But you'll soon find out that it's hard to beat a Ninetails at a Level of 95!"  
  
Ash-"That'll be a piece of cake. You ready Alakazam?"  
  
Alakazam-"Ala zam ka! (You bet!)"  
  
Ash-"Use Hypnosis!"  
  
Jenn-"Ninetails! Dodge it and use Firespin!"  
  
***Alakazam's attack missed but Ninetails' attack hit. Alakazam looked almost ready to faint***  
  
Brock-"Alakazam's almost defeated Ash! Think of something!"  
  
Ash-"Watch and learn. Alakazam! Recover!"  
  
***Alakazam glowed white. When it subsided, Alakazam looked exactly how it did before it battled***  
  
Ash-"HA! Beat that!"  
  
Jenn-"I will! Ninetails! Use a continuous Flamethrower!"  
  
Ash-"Alakazam! Use Hypnosis on the whole battle field!"  
  
***That went very well. Ninetails stopped and stood still***  
  
Jenn-"Ninetails! Snap out of it!"  
  
Ash-"Phybeam Attack!"  
  
Jenn-"Dodge it!"  
  
***Ninetails shook off the Hypnosis just in time***  
  
Ash-"Hypnosis on the field again Alakazam!"  
  
Jenn-"Watch the rays and dodge them Ninetails!"  
  
***Ninetails concentrated and leapt all of the rays but one. Ninetails was under the   
Hypnosis spell yet again***  
  
Ash-"Phybeam Attack again!"  
  
Jenn-"Shake off the Hypnosis Ninetails!"  
  
***It did but not in time. The Phybeam Attack hit Ninetails hard and it fainted***  
  
Jenn-"Ninetails!"  
  
Official-"Ninetails is unable to battle. Ash Ketchum is the winner!"  
  
Jenn-"Come back Ninetails. You deserve a good rest."  
  
***Ash was busy celebrating again. Jenn smiled and walked over to Ash***  
  
Jenn-"I need to stop being so cocky. Anyway, congratulations. I haven't had a battle like that in years. Take this badge as proof of your victory here. You're a great Trainer Ash. You might just become a Pokemon Master."  
  
Ash-"Thanks Jenn."  
  
***He pinned the badge by the Nide City badge and turned to walk toward the door. Jenn stopped him quick***  
  
Jenn-"I want to hear about how you're doing in the Gym's. Tell me over Video Phone every now and then okay? Here's the number."  
  
***Ash opened it. The number read 851-489-621***  
  
Ash-"Thanks. I will."  
  
***They slowly walked out the doors and out of sight***  
  
To be continued…  
  
Yay! Another Gym Battle done! Well review!  
  



	20. Part 19

A New Friend Pikachu Part 19 classof2006rocks1987@yahoo.com OT  
  
Friday August 15, 2003  
  
Okays! Another part I'm doing. I'm either going to do Part 20 today or tomorrow. Most   
likely tomorrow. Enjoy!  
  
***They were walking towards the only hotel in the city. It was a Best Western Hotel and since it would be dark soon, they thought they would sleep in a hotel for the night. In the West, the Sun was a brilliant orange and the sky was shaded bright colors of red, pink, and purple***  
  
Maggie-"Wow. I never knew Flaw Town would have such beautiful scenery!"  
  
Misty-"I know. There are fields of flowers everywhere once you get out of the city. Even most of the houses have beautiful flowers."  
  
***They had just walked by a house with tons of colorful and extremely healthy sunflowers. The house also had brilliant Geraniums and colorful Petunias***  
  
Ash-"Stop tripping over every house you see with flowers."  
  
Maggie-"Shut your pie hole."  
  
***Misty and Brock snorted then laughed***  
  
Brock-"We're at the hotel. Are we going in or not?"  
  
Misty-"In."  
  
***They marched up to the front desk. The clerk looked up***  
  
Clerk-"Can I help you?"  
  
Brock-"Yes. We'd like 2 rooms side by side. Is that possible?"  
  
Clerk-"Yes. Rooms 12 and 13 are open on the 3rd floor."  
  
Misty-"Uh, is Room 11 open?"  
  
Clerk-"No."  
  
***Misty sighed***  
  
Ash-"We'll take them."  
  
Clerk-"Okay. The total for the night is $84.67."  
  
***They all paid and went to the 3rd floor***  
  
Ash-"Brock and I will take Room 12. You two take Room 13."  
  
Maggie-"Oh no. 13 is the worst number. Misty and I will take Room 12."  
  
***Without even waiting for an answer, Misty and Maggie hurried into Room 12 and shut the door***  
  
Ash-"Girls. Come on. I'm tired. There had better be two beds because I'm not sleeping in   
the same bed with you."  
  
Brock-"I wouldn't want you to."  
  
***They opened the door and saw there were two beds. They sighed in relief***  
  
Ash-"Today was a long day."  
  
***Before he even undressed he collapsed into bed and fell asleep***  
  
To be continued…  
  
Okay. A bit boring. Sorry about that. Review please!  
  



	21. Part 20

Just In . Directory . Columns . Dictionary . Search Log In . Register Menu- Ad Blocker- Help- TOS - Credits- Privacy Games » Pokemon » **A New Friend** text size: (+) : (-) Author: Cu-Cu Pikachu 1. Prolouge2. Part 13. Part 24. Part 35. Part 46. Part 57. Part 68. Part 79. Part 810. Part 911. Part 1012. Part 1113. Part 1214. Part 1315. Part 1416. Part 1517. Part 1618. Part 1719. Part 1820. Part 1921. 22. The Real Part 2023. Part 2124. Part 2225. Part 2326. Part 24G - English - General/Action/Adventure - Reviews: 5 - Publish date: 10-16-03 - Updated: 12-10-03 story id: 1561563 ***Ash awoke the next morning to Pikachu lightly nibbling on his nose***  
  
Ash-"Good morning Pikachu. I suppose you want to be fed?"  
  
Pikachu-"PIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKA! (OF COURSE I DO!)"  
  
Ash-"Crap. I slept in my cloths again. Oh well. At least I don't have to dress."  
  
***Pikachu let out a little giggle. Ash looked over at Brock who was snoring loudly. Ash walked over to the window and pulled the curtains back so that sunlight flooded the room***  
  
Ash-"We should get a nose plug for him one of these days. Come on Pikachu. Let's go downstairs."  
  
***Pikachu hopped up onto Ash's shoulder. They made their way down to the cafeteria where breakfast was being served. They found Misty sitting at a table and went over and sat down***  
  
Ash-"Morning Misty."  
  
Misty-"Good morning Ash. Where's Brock?"  
  
Ash-"Sleeping like he hasn't slept for days. Where's Maggie anyway?"  
  
Misty-"I don't know. She left me a note saying that she was walking around the city for awhile and would meet us back here."  
  
Ash-"Wonder what's with that. Oh well. I need to go get some food. Be right back Pikachu."  
  
***Ash wandered off and started putting tons of eggs and bacon on his plate. He came back shortly with a plate of food for him and Pikachu***  
  
Ash-"Here you go Pikachu."  
  
Pikachu-"PIKA CHU PI PI!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (I LOVE BACON!)"  
  
***They both started to eat***  
  
Misty-"Do you think it's a good idea to give Pikachu people food Ash?"  
  
Ash-"I don't give it to him all the time. I think he deserves some once in awhile."  
  
***They were cut off when Maggie came strolling over to their table***  
  
Maggie-"Hey guys! Where's Brock?"  
  
Ash-"Still sleeping. I think he likes the fact that he doesn't have to cook. Nice hair style Maggie."  
  
***She had just pulled off her cap. Her hair looked like a lawn mower had decided to style it***  
  
Maggie-"Oh shut up. I forgot to brush my hair this morning okay?"  
  
Misty-"Put your cap back on then."  
  
***Brock finally came down and greeted them***  
  
Brock-"Morning guys. What's up?"  
  
Ash-"The sky."  
  
Brock-"So funny. NOT!!!! Anyway, after we're done eating, let's get on the move again."  
  
Ash-"Where's the next Gym?"  
  
Brock-"If I remember right, it's Dark Cavern City."  
  
Misty-"Sounds spooky."  
  
Misty-"Shut up."  
  
***They finished eating and went upstairs to get their stuff. They all met by the door***  
  
Brock-"Slowpokes."  
  
Maggie-"Shut up."  
  
***They all walked out of the hotel together***  
  
To be continued… 

* * *

Submit Review Report Possible Abuse Add Story to Favorites Add Author to Favorites Add Author to Author Alert 1. Prolouge2. Part 13. Part 24. Part 35. Part 46. Part 57. Part 68. Part 79. Part 810. Part 911. Part 1012. Part 1113. Part 1214. Part 1315. Part 1416. Part 1517. Part 1618. Part 1719. Part 1820. Part 1921. 22. The Real Part 2023. Part 2124. Part 2225. Part 2326. Part 24 


	22. Part 21

A New Friend  
  
Pikachu  
  
Part 21  
  
Saturday October 18, 2003  
  
Okay. I was having a major brain stumper on this story. I'm finally getting   
  
some more ideas. Later today I'll write hopefully a couple more parts and   
  
tomorrow I'll do probably the rest or close to the rest of Wanting to Rule.   
  
Enjoy! ^_^  
  
***Ash, Misty, Maggie, and Brock are slowly making their way through a   
  
meadow on their way to Dark Cavern City***  
  
Maggie-"Well, maybe we can get to Dark Cavern City in a couple days."  
  
Brock-"Actually, it'll take more than that. More like a week."  
  
Misty-"Uh, don't mean to draw attention or anything but has anyone noticed   
  
the Gengar on Ash's head?"  
  
Ash-"Sure Misty. Sure. YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
***Ash didn't believe her until the Gengar decided to stick its face in   
  
Ash's upside down***  
  
Maggie-"I think it likes you."  
  
Brock-"Actually, it looks like it was abandoned."  
  
Misty-"Abandoned?"  
  
Brock-"Yeah. And it wants a new trainer."  
  
***Brock turned to Gengar***  
  
Brock-"Was I right?"  
  
***Sadly, it shook its head yes***  
  
Ash-"Well don't worry. I'll be happy to be your new trainer. So do you want   
  
to travel outside or in a Pokeball?"  
  
***The Gengar slapped the Pokeball away***  
  
Ash-"Out it is."  
  
***It jumped off of Ash's head and started making weird faces***  
  
Voice-"Prepare for trouble."  
  
Voice-"And make it double."  
  
Maggie-"Oh great. Team Rocket."  
  
***They landed in front of them***  
  
Brock-"What do you want?"  
  
Jessie-"Food."  
  
James-"Actually. We want people to buy items from us. We're a little low on   
  
money and could use some."  
  
Misty-"Um. Okay. What?"  
  
***They spotted Gengar***  
  
Meowth-"Uh. When did you get a Gengar?"  
  
Brock-"Just today."  
  
Jessie-"Well then. Never mind."  
  
***They jumped back into their balloon and floated away***  
  
Ash-"That was weird."  
  
Maggie-"Let's just keep going."  
  
To be continued…  
  
Okay. Guess I'm in a mood of not wanting to write. Anyway, review! ^_^ 


	23. Part 22

A New Friend  
  
Pikachu  
  
Part 22  
  
Sunday November 23, 2003  
  
Sorry for the long wait guys. I've been stumped lately. Well, enjoy! ^_^  
  
Misty-"Ash! Have you got us lost AGAIN?????"  
  
Ash-"Uh, I don't think so."  
  
Maggie-"What do you mean you do think so????"  
  
***It was actually quite apparent that they were lost as they were in the   
  
middle of a grassy field where there wasn't anything except nature***  
  
Brock-"Okay you guys. Chill out. We aren't too far off."  
  
Misty-"Really. And how long will it take us to get back on track?"  
  
Brock-"An hour maybe."  
  
Misty-"Oh wow. That's not far off track at allllllll."  
  
***Gengar jumped downed and started walking east***  
  
Maggie-"Where's Gengar going?"  
  
Ash-"I think it's trying to lead us back on course."  
  
***They followed Gengar for about 5 minutes and had ended up back on the   
  
trail***  
  
Brock-"Pretty smart Gengar you have there Ash."  
  
Misty-"Thank goodness it's around. Now Ash can't be an idiot and lead us off   
  
track."  
  
Maggie-"Now that we're back on track, how long will it take for us to get to   
  
Dark Cavern City?"  
  
Brock-"In about 4 hours. 8 at the most."  
  
***Suddenly, a downpour began right on them***  
  
Misty-"Oh how convenient! STUPID WEATHER!!!!!!"  
  
Maggie-"Look up ahead!!! There's an old shack by the end of the meadow!"  
  
***Just visible in the blinding rain, they could just make out what appeared   
  
to be a building***  
  
Ash-"What are we waiting for????"  
  
Brock-"Let's hurry!"  
  
***They went running through the rain and made it to the shack in 5 minutes.   
  
Brock slammed the door after all of them had made they're way inside***  
  
Maggie-"This place actually isn't bad."  
  
Misty-"Yeah. It's roomier then I though. It's nice that the roof doesn't   
  
leak."  
  
Brock-"Well, dinner got delayed for a time there. What say we eat here?"  
  
Ash-"Sounds good to me!"  
  
***While Brock was busy preparing dinner, the rest of them began setting up   
  
their sleeping bags since they'd more than likely spend the night there***  
  
Brock-"Dinner's ready!"  
  
Ash-"What do we have?"  
  
Brock-"Corn, mashed potatoes, and candy canes."  
  
Maggie-"It's better than nothing I guess."  
  
Misty-"Well, let's eat!"  
  
***15 minutes later***  
  
Ash-"Well, it was filling somewhat."  
  
Maggie-"Filling somewhat? That's a surprise considering you almost always   
  
are hungry."  
  
Ash-"Oh shut up."  
  
Brock-"Come on guys. Let's go to bed. We have a lot of traveling to do   
  
tomorrow."  
  
Maggie-"Goodnight everyone."  
  
Ash, Misty, and Brock-"Night."  
  
To be continued…  
  
Well? Did you like it or hate it? Review! ^^ 


	24. Part 23

A New Friend  
  
Pikachu  
  
Part 23  
  
Sunday November 30, 2003  
  
Too tired to say something right now. ^_^  
  
***The next morning they awoke to the coldest temperatures of the year***  
  
Ash-"YAWN!!!! Wake up Pikachu, Gengar."  
  
***While Ash's Pokemon were waking up, Ash stepped outside***  
  
Ash-"What the?"  
  
Misty-"Yes Ash. It snowed last night."  
  
Ash-"There must be about 4 inches here!"  
  
***They were interrupted when Pikachu and Gengar went running by them and   
  
began packing the wet snow together. A snowball fight had begun. Pikachu and   
  
Gengar were whipping snowballs at each other and giggling happily***  
  
Brock-"Hey! Snow! Why don't we let all our Pokemon out?"  
  
Maggie-"Sounds like a good idea! Come on out everybody!!!"  
  
***Maggie released all of her Pokemon followed by the others***  
  
Misty-"Maybe I should keep Goldeen in the Pokeball."  
  
Brock-"Good idea. Goldeen can't really enjoy itself in snow."  
  
***A rouge snowball from Pikachu somehow came into contact with Ash's   
  
face***  
  
Ash-"Ouch! Okay. I'm in the fight now."  
  
Pikachu-"Pi pi ka chu! (You're gonna lose!"  
  
***Ash made a snowball and threw it at Pikachu which Pikachu destroyed with   
  
a Thunderbolt***  
  
Ash-"Hey! No fair."  
  
Maggie-"They look like they're having a good time, don't they?"  
  
Brock-"Sure does."  
  
***Just then, both of them felt ice cold snowballs slide down their backs.   
  
They turned around and saw Misty standing there with snow on her gloves***  
  
Misty-"You two need to keep your eyes open."  
  
Brock-"You are so going to get it!!!"  
  
Misty-"Well, considering you two are dancing like idiots, I think it'll be   
  
awhile."  
  
***They continued to have fun in the snow for about another half an hour.   
  
After that, they called all their Pokemon back***  
  
Brock-"Well, just over that hill is Dark Cavern City."  
  
Maggie-"Yeah. And do you think it's steep enough?"  
  
Misty-"Really. If we try to climb that today, we'll slide down. Why don't we   
  
wait until the snow melts?"  
  
Ash-"If you want to wait here for a few months, that's fine."  
  
***Misty glared at Ash***  
  
Maggie-"Well, we should try."  
  
***They began climbing the hill. About halfway up, Misty slipped and knocked   
  
into everyone. Luckily, they caught themselves and managed to catch Misty   
  
before she slid all the way down to the bottom of the hill again. After   
  
about a half an hour struggle, they made it to the top of the hill***  
  
Brock-"Think the city's big enough?"  
  
Maggie-"We'll never find our way to the Gym in there!"  
  
Ash-"Yes we will. Let's go!"  
  
***Without even waiting for the others, Ash slid all the way down the hill   
  
followed by the other ones. They landed sharply on the ground. They were at   
  
the outer edge of the city. Looking into it, they could see plows on all the   
  
streets and snow blowers on the sidewalks***  
  
Ash-"Well, one of these people should be able to tell us where the Gym is."  
  
Voice-"Are you looking for the Dark Cavern City Gym?"  
  
***They turned around and saw a girl with about shoulder-length, blondish   
  
hair standing there, smiling***  
  
Brock-"Uh, yeah. We are."  
  
Girl-"Oh, by the way, my name's Chloe."  
  
Ash-"Hi. I'm Ash."  
  
Misty-"I'm Misty."  
  
Maggie-"I'm Maggie."  
  
Brock-"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Brock and-."  
  
Misty-***Pulling him by the ear*** "Put a cork in it Romeo."  
  
***Chloe sweat drops***  
  
Ash-"So. You know where the Gym is?"  
  
Chloe-"Sure do. Just follow me."  
  
***She led them into the town. It was pretty lively. People were rushing in   
  
and out of shops with tons of bags in their arms***  
  
Ash-"I almost forgot Christmas is coming in 5 days."  
  
Misty-"We should fly back to Pallet Town after this battle."  
  
Chloe-"Well, here we are at the Gym."  
  
Maggie-"Whoa! It's huge!"  
  
***She led them inside and stopped them on the arena***  
  
Chloe-"Which one of you are here for a Gym Battle?"  
  
Brock-"You mean YOU'RE the Gym Leader?"  
  
Chloe-"Yes. That's right."  
  
Misty-"But you don't look older than 12!"  
  
Chloe-"That's because I am. Now, which of you is here for a Gym Battle?"  
  
Ash-"I am."  
  
Chloe-"In that case, let's get this underway."  
  
To be continued…  
  
Gym Battle starts on the next Part! Pretty long part huh? Anyway, review!   
  
^_^ 


	25. Part 24

A New Friend  
  
Pikachu  
  
Part 24  
  
Wednesday December 10, 2003  
  
Battle time! YAY!!! Um, anyway, enjoyth the show! LOL! ^_^   
  
Ash-"Hold on a second. Are you really a Gym Leader?"  
  
***Chloe nodded her head and showed them a license which only Gym Leaders had***  
  
Ash-"Opps. Sorry."  
  
Chloe-"It's okay. Happens to me a lot."  
  
Brock-"Uh, where's the judge?"  
  
Chloe-"He's ill today. I've been trying to find a substitute but I couldn't so I'll be the judge."  
  
Misty-"Hold on. Brock used to be a Gym Leader so HE can judge!"  
  
Brock-"She's right."  
  
Ash-"Okay. That settles that matter!"  
  
***They all walked and took their places. Misty and Maggie sat on the bench behind Ash's side while Chloe informed Brock on her Gym's rules***  
  
Chloe-"You ready Ash?"  
  
Ash-"You bet!"  
  
Brock-"Each Trainer is allowed 2 Pokemon. The battle ends when both of the opponents's Pokemon are unable to battle. There is no time limit! BEGIN!"  
  
Ash-"GO GENGAR!"  
  
***Gengar hopped out from under the bench and humorously flew onto the field and began making wierd faces at Chloe***  
  
Chloe-"A Pokemon with a sense of humor. There's something you don't always see. Anyway, GO HYPNO!!!"  
  
***Chloe's Hypno broke out of its Pokeball and lazily stood there***  
  
Ash-"You can start first!"  
  
Chloe-"Got it. Hypno! Use Poison Gas!!!"  
  
Ash-"Disappear Gengar and use Lick!"  
  
***Both attacks missed. Hypno's gas disappeared into the ground and Gengar hit the ground by Hypno instead of Hypno***  
  
Ash-"Okay. Use Confuse Ray!!!"  
  
Chloe-"Use Confusion!!!"  
  
Maggie-"That didn't work too well."  
  
Misty-"I'll say."  
  
***Both Pokemon were confused and were looking around in confusion. Then it APPEARED as if it wore off***  
  
Ash-"Gengar! Use Night Shade!"  
  
Chloe-"Use Head Butt Hypno!!!"  
  
***Obviously they were still confused because they turned around and did the attacks on their own trainers! Chloe and Ash both went flying into the wall***  
  
Maggie-"You guys okay???"  
  
Chloe-"Yeah."  
  
Ash-"We'll be fine."  
  
***It was obviously Hypno was starting to come out of its confusion but Gengar was already fully out***  
  
Ash-"Okay Gengar! Use Hypnosis!"  
  
Chloe-"Today just isn't my day!"  
  
***Right when Hypno got out of Confusion, it got slammed with a Hypnosis Attack and fell asleep***  
  
Misty-"HE'S getting some Z's."  
  
Chloe-"Hypno! Wake up!"  
  
Ash-"Use Dream Eater Gengar!"  
  
***Gengar concentrated on Hypno. Right before their eyes, Hypno's body began shaking and its dreams flew to Gengar***  
  
Ash-"Must have been good dreams. Gengar's energy is up!"  
  
Maggie-"All right!"  
  
***Once Hypno woke up, Gengar lightly poked it and it passed right out***  
  
Brock-"Hypno is unable to battle! Gengar wins!"  
  
Chloe-"Okay Ash. You're luck is about to run out. Go Alakazam!!"  
  
To be continued…  
  
Uh oh. Double trouble…literally! Well, hope you liked. ^_^ 


	26. Part 25

A New Friend  
  
Pikachu  
  
Part 25  
  
Monday December 22, 2003  
  
Okay okay. I didn't update this for awhile. So sue me. ^_^ Anyway, I hope you like!  
  
***Misty slapped her head***  
  
Misty-"Great."  
  
Maggie-"What? What's wrong?"  
  
Misty-"What's wrong? Chloe sent out an Alakazam. Ash has an Alakazam. He'll call back Gengar and send out his. Then the battle will never end!"  
  
Maggie-"Oh great. We will probably be here for awhile."  
  
Chloe-"So Ash. What are you going to do?"  
  
Ash-"You'll see. Gengar! Return!"  
  
***Gengar came running up to Ash and stood by Pikachu***  
  
Maggie-***Sighs*** "Here we go."  
  
***Ash took a Pokeball off of his belt and enlarged it***  
  
Ash-"I choose you! Alakazam!"  
  
Chloe-"What???!!!"  
  
Misty-"ASH YOU IDIOT!!! DON'T YOU REMEMBER THE METAPOD INCIENT AGAINST THE SAMURI??? BOTH OF YOUR POKEMON WERE METAPOD'S AND NIETHER OF YOU WON!!!!!"  
  
Ash-"I know what I'm doing okay?"  
  
Maggie-"I really don't think he does."  
  
Misty-"Neither do I."  
  
Chloe-"Well Ash, both of our Pokemon may be the same, but I'll still win."  
  
Ash-"Don't be too sure. Alakazam! Use Physic!"  
  
Chloe-"Dodge it Alakazam!"  
  
***The attack completely missed***  
  
Chloe and Ash-"Alakazam! Use Hyper Beam!"  
  
***A/N: I'm not exactly sure if Alakazam can use Hyper Beam so just put up with it. ^_^***  
  
***Both of the attacks hit in the center and each Alakazam got an exact amount of the blast***  
  
Ash and Chloe-"Alakazam! Use Recover!"  
  
Brock-"This is never going to end!"  
  
***Both Pokemon glowed white for a second and was restored to full health***  
  
Misty-"ASH!!! YOU NUMBSKULL!!! THIS ISN'T GOING TO WORK!!!!"  
  
Ash-"HOW ABOUT YOU SHUT YOUR LIP??!! Alakazam. Use all the energy you have and send a super-powerful Hyper Beam right at Chloe's Alakazam."  
  
***Alakazam nodded it's head***  
  
Ash-"Okay Alakazam! Use Hyper Beam!"  
  
Chloe-"You to Alakazam!"  
  
***Both released a super powerful Hyper Beam. Ash's Alakazam released a more powerful one. It pushed the other Alakazam's Hyper Beam right into its face as well as the other Alakazam's Hyper Beam. Chloe's Alakazam passed right out***  
  
Ash-"Good job Alakazam!"  
  
Brock-"Chloe's Alakazam is unable to battle! Ash wins the Dark Cavern City Gym Badge!"  
  
***Chloe walked up to him with a badge that looked somewhat like a ghost***  
  
Chloe-"Very impressive Ash. Take this badge. You truly deserve it. I haven't had a battle like that in months!"  
  
Misty-"Well, I'll be shocked. He won."  
  
***At the Pokemon Center***  
  
Ash-"Give me Jenn's number."  
  
Brock-"Hold on. I'm getting it."  
  
***Jenn was the Flaw Town Gym Leader, the second Gym Leader Ash had defeated. She had given him her number so he could let her know how he was doing***  
  
Brock-"Here it is!"  
  
Misty-"Good. Give it to Ash so he can call her."  
  
***Ash punched the number in the phone. Then the words "Ring" appeared on the screen 3 times and flashed around. Finally, Jenn's face appeared***  
  
Jenn-"Oh! Hey Ash! How are you?"  
  
Ash-"I'm fine! I just won my 3rd badge at the Dark Cavern City Gym!"  
  
Misty-"And both of them used Alakazam."  
  
Jenn-"Well, Chloe's my friend there. I notified her that you were coming and that she better be ready because you were tough."  
  
Maggie-"More like he lucks out."  
  
Jenn-"That could be part of it. Well, I have to go. Hunger always is annoying. Bye!"  
  
***The screen went blank***  
  
Brock-"Well, it's almost Christmas."  
  
Ash-"Let's leave first thing in the morning to catch a plane to Pallet Town."  
  
To be continued…  
  
Dang. Long story. Well, review! ^_^ 


	27. Part 26

A New Friend  
  
Pikachu  
  
Part 26  
  
Sunday March 21, 2004  
  
Well, I'm finally updating this story! Took me long enough. ^_^ Well, enjoy!  
  
The plane to Pallet Town arrived on Christmas Eve in what seemed like the   
  
beginning of a snowstorm.  
  
"Whoa. It's coming down hard isn't it?" Maggie said as they stared out of   
  
the lobby window.  
  
"Well, come on. We should get going to my house. If we wait much longer we   
  
won't be able to see." Ash said. They stumbled their way into the beginning   
  
snowstorm and began walking to Ash's house.  
  
"Please tell me it's not much further." Misty said.  
  
"It's not. Here we are." Ash said. They made their way up what they thought   
  
was the walkup and rang the doorbell.  
  
"Oh Ash! What an unexpected surprise! Hello Misty! And Brock. And who are   
  
you?" Delia said.  
  
"Mom, this is our new friend Maggie. Now can we come inside before we   
  
become human snowmen?" Ash said.  
  
"Of course sweetie. Come on in." Delia responded. They fast walked inside   
  
and quickly shut the door.  
  
"Wow. It's coming down. This might actually be the first Christmas with   
  
snow." Delia said.  
  
"Good. Listen mom. We weren't going to stay long. After Christmas, we were   
  
going to go back to the Flag Lands." Ash said.  
  
"Flag lands?" Brock asked.  
  
"Yeah. They finally named the region. There's supposed to be a few new   
  
Pokemon there." Ash said.  
  
"Well, we arrived a little later than we meant to. It's like what now? 10   
  
P.M.?" Misty said.  
  
"Oh my! You're right! We should go to bed so we can get up early tomorrow!"   
  
Delia said.  
  
"I'll take my old room mom." Ash said. Then Pikachu and him rushed upstairs   
  
and shut the door.  
  
"I think we'll be okay sleeping in the living room Mrs. Ketchum." Brock   
  
said.  
  
"Okay. Have a good night's sleep!" Delia said. With that, she too went   
  
upstairs and went to bed.  
  
***The next morning…***  
  
"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Ash yelled, startling everyone. Misty got up with   
  
irritation.  
  
"Ash you stupid numbskull!" Misty yelled. Ash was wearing a weird Santa   
  
outfit with presents stockpiled in his hands.  
  
"Well ho-ho-ho to you to Misty." Ash said sarcastically. He tossed two   
  
presents at her and went to wake up Brock and Misty.  
  
"Sometimes I truly hate him." Misty thought as she began opening her   
  
presents…  
  
They spent most of the day happily munching on Christmas goodies that Ash's   
  
mom had made. They laughed and joked as their stomachs became slightly   
  
bloated. Finally, at about 7 P.M., Ash went up to Delia.  
  
"Mom, can you drive us to the airport. We need to get back to the Flag   
  
Lands." Ash said.  
  
"Sure honey. Just get the others and I'll be more than happy to." Delia   
  
responded. Ash rounded up everyone and before they knew it, they were back   
  
at the airport, getting ready to fly to Cloud City where the next Gym was.  
  
"You be sure to come visit again Ash." Delia said.  
  
"Don't worry. We will." Maggie said. With that, they waved goodbye and   
  
boarded the plane.  
  
To be continued…  
  
Okay. I'm desperately trying to break the brain fart I have on this story.   
  
Well, review! ^_^ 


	28. Part 27

A New Friend  
  
Pikachu  
  
Part 27  
  
Saturday March 27, 2004  
  
Here's my first story of the huge writing spell I'm going on today. I'm going to try and update ever unfinished story I have. Well, enjoy! ^_^  
  
The plane landed in the warm climate of Cloud City. Everyone stepped out into the main entrance and looked around.  
  
"It's nice to be back where it's warm." Maggie said, pulling off her scarf.  
  
"I know. So. We need to find the Gym." Ash said. Brock pulled them over to a wall that had brochures.  
  
"Here we go. A map of the town. Shouldn't be too hard to find where it is." Brock told them.  
  
"Okay. Let's go. I want to battle the Gym Leader and earn my fourth badge!" Ash said excitedly.  
  
"Okay. Chill out Ash. Let's go." Misty said. They stepped outside and were greeted by huge skyscrapers.  
  
"It appears that we're in the downtown area." Brock said, looking at the map.  
  
"Gee. I didn't notice." Misty said sarcastically. Traffic was running everywhere on the congested roads and there seemed to be a stoplight at every corner.  
  
"This has got to be the biggest place we've been that has a Gym." Ash said as they waited at a stoplight.  
  
"Well, the map says that the Gym is in a rural area. We're almost out of downtown right now." Brock told them.  
  
"Are you sure? You said that half an hour ago." Maggie replied. Brock put the map in her face.  
  
"Yes. We're right here. We only have about 5 more blocks to go." Brock told her.  
  
"Are you guys coming or what?!" Ash and Misty yelled from the other side of the street. They looked up and noticed the sign said "Walk." They hurried across. As they walked on, the skyscrapers became smaller and they were soon walking through a neighborhood.  
  
"So how much longer now Brock?" Misty asked.  
  
"Just a few more blocks. But let's stop for lunch first. We haven't eaten anything since we go off the plane." Ash said.  
  
"Sounds good. There's a restaurant about a block from here." Brock said, looking again at the map. They made there way in and ordered their lunch. It was served almost immediately.  
  
"Fast service here huh?" Misty said. There were at least 50 waiters running around, delivering orders.  
  
"I'll say. Anyone know what kind of Gym this is?" Ash asked as he began eating.  
  
"No clue. I used to know but I can't remember. I heard it's difficult though." Brock said.  
  
"Well. The Gym's have been getting harder. I just hope I can get into this Pokemon League soon." Ash said.  
  
"Don't worry." Maggie said. "The League doesn't start for another 7 months. You have plenty of time."  
  
"I hope so." Ash replied. They finished their meal and were quickly on their way again.  
  
"How much longer Brock?" Maggie asked.  
  
"I say we should be there in about another 5 minutes." Brock replied.  
  
"Good. I want to get this badge soon." Ash said. They walked for about another 5 minutes and came right to the gym. It had a big dome-shaped roof with statues up the walk way.  
  
"Well we're here." Misty said.  
  
"And it's time for me to earn another badge." Ash replied.  
  
To be continued…  
  
Well? Did ya like? Review! ^_^ 


	29. Part 28

A New Friend  
  
Pikachu  
  
Part 28  
  
Saturday April 17, 2004  
  
I am finally getting around to this story! Sorry to keep you guys waiting. I hope it'll be good. Enjoy!  
  
They waked up the sidewalk to the oak door. It had weird looking symbols engraved on it that each contained a swirl of some sort. They walked in through the doors into a fairly large Gym. The surface was the usual light brown with the same white lines on the arena.  
  
"My name is Ash Ketchum and I challenge the leader of this Gym to a battle!" Ash yelled out. His voice echoed around the Gym.  
  
"Ash, no one's here." Misty said.  
  
"I accept your challenge." A voice said. They looked over to the other side to see a girl standing in a fairly small box outlined by white lines.  
  
"Are you the Gym Leader?" Maggie asked.  
  
"I am. My name is Chelsea. Which one of you called me for a battle?" Chelsea asked.  
  
"I did." Ash replied.  
  
"Very well. Shall we get this underway?" Chelsea asked. Ash stepped into the same sized box on his side and took out a Pokeball.  
  
"This is a three-on-three battle. You may only use one Pokemon at a time. The challenger may switch Pokemon at any time seen fit. The Gym Leader may not. There is no time limit! Begin!" The referee said.  
  
"Okay. Here we go. Go China!" Chelsea shouted. China turned out to be a Persian. Its fur was lightly tan and it had a healthy look to it.  
  
"Okay. Go Pikachu!" Ash shouted. Pikachu jumped out into the arena, ready to fight. Electricity shot from its cheeks.  
  
"China! Use Bite!" Chelsea shouted. China showed its long white fangs and lunged at Pikachu.  
  
"Dodge it and use Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted. It worked. Well, the dodging part anyway. The thunder attack completely missed, blowing a huge hole into the ground.  
  
"Try Fury Swipes China!" Chelsea shouted.   
  
"Dodge it again Pikachu!" Ash yelled. Pikachu went to dodge it but this time, the attack hit head on. Pikachu had suffered quite a bit of damage.  
  
"Pikachu. Can you still fight?" Ash asked, concerned. Pikachu nodded.  
  
"Ash, maybe you should call Pikachu back!" Brock said.  
  
"No. If it still wants to fight, I'll let Pikachu fight." Ash replied.  
  
"Okay. Try another Fury Swipes China!" Chelsea shouted.  
  
"Use Thunder wave Pikachu!" Ash yelled. Both attacks hit their target and both Pokemon went flying back. China struggled to its feet but Pikachu was not getting up.  
  
"Pikachu is unable to battle! China wins!" The referee shouted. Ash ran over and picked Pikachu up.  
  
"You did a good job buddy. Take a rest." Ash said.  
  
"That was impressive Ash. But not impressive enough. What else do you have for me?" Chelsea asked.  
  
"You'll see. Go Bulbasuar!" Ash shouted. Bulbasuar popped out of its Pokeball and faced China.  
  
"Begin!" The referee shouted.  
  
"Bulbasuar! Use Vine Whip!"  
  
"Use Thunderbolt China!" Chelsea shouted.  
  
"Use your vines to propel yourself into the air!" Ash shouted. It worked. Bulbasuar shot into the air just as the Thunderbolt slammed down where Bulbasuar had been seconds before.  
  
"Use Thunderbolt again!" Chelsea shouted. This time, since Bulbasuar was in the air, it couldn't dodge the attack and was hit full force. It hit the ground and fainted.  
  
"Bulbasuar!" Ash screamed.  
  
"Bulbasuar is unable to battle. China wins again!" The Referee shouted.  
  
"This isn't looking good." Maggie said.  
  
"No. It's not. I think Ash went into this battle just a bit too big-headed. It might cost him the battle." Misty said.  
  
"Let's hope he uses Alakazam. That would be a sure way to victory." Brock said.  
  
"Charizard! I choose you!" Ash shouted. Maggie, Misty, and Brock did the anime-style fall.  
  
"Well, we know the outcome of the battle already." Misty said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, Maybe Charizard can hold on!" Maggie said.  
  
"So you are using Charizard, are you? Okay. China, do Pay Day!" Chelsea shouted.  
  
"Use Flamethrower Charizard!" Ash shouted. Both attacks met in mid-air and exploded.  
  
"Quick! Use Fury Swipes!" Chelsea shouted.  
  
"Dodge it and use Seismic Toss!" Ash shouted. Charizard dodged most of the attack but it was still hit a bit by Fury Swipes. It grabbed China and threw it down to the ground.  
  
"Yes! Good job Charizard!" Ash shouted.  
  
"Thunderbolt China!" Chelsea said. Ash looked in horror to see that China had somehow managed to deflect the attack and avoid some of the damage. It shot a thunderous wave of electricity which bought Charizard crashing down.  
  
"Charizard! Please get up!" Ash said. Charizard had fainted. China was on the brink of fainting to.  
  
"Come on Charizard. Get up. Please!" Ash said. Charizard was still fainted.  
  
"Charizard is unable to battle. The victory goes to Chelsea!" The referee shouted.  
  
To be continued…  
  
Bet you weren't expecting him to lose, were you? There will be a re-match I assure you. Well, review! ^_^ 


	30. Part 29

Saturday May 1, 2004  
  
Sorry I haven't updated that much. My English teacher is piling project after project on us. I hate it. _ I'll be able to update a lot after June 9th so I hope you guys can bear only one update a week until then. _ Enjoy!  
  
"ASH! WILL YOU WAKE UP????!!!" Misty shouted over Ash's head as it was 10 in the morning. Ash grumbled and rolled over.  
  
"Ash damnit! I know you were training until almost midnight but you still have to get up!" Misty explained. She stormed out of the room, leaving a very tempered Ash who had just woken up.  
  
"No respect." Ash grumbled as he stumbled his way out to the Pokemon Center Lobby.  
  
"Well, look who finally got up. It's Mr. Sleepyhead." Maggie replied as she polished her Gym Badges, 4 of them. Ash didn't notice at first but walked over to the pop machine and got a Mountain Dew Livewire. He then sat down at the table and his eyes glanced at her badges.  
  
"Nice badges there Maggie." Ash said. Misty and Brock exchanged looks and tried not to laugh. Maggie's eyes widen as he took a drink of his pop. Suddenly, comprehension dawned on Ash and a second later, Maggie, Misty, and Brock were covered in orange soda.  
  
"GYM BADGES????!!!!" Ash exclaimed. Maggie smirked.  
  
"I kept you in the dark long enough Ii thought. Guess it was time to show you that you had competition." Maggie said with a smile. Misty's eyes twitched as she wiped her face off. She then slammed a mallet onto Ash's head and he fell face first onto the table.  
  
"Did you REALLY need to spit pop all over us???????!!!" Misty shouted. The whole center became deathly quiet as everyone stared. Brock tried to change the conversation as everyone went back to what they were doing.  
  
"So Ash. Have a strategy on how to beat Chelsey?" Brock asked. Ash didn't answer right away. He was studying the badges.  
  
"You have all the ones I have except…YOU BEAT CHELSEY????!!!" Ash shouted. Again, the lobby became quiet. Maggie blushed.  
  
"Yep. I did. By watching your battle, I could find things that I could do." Maggie said. Ash plopped back in his chair grumpily.  
  
"So all these times you went and disappeared for awhile was because you were battling?" Ash asked. Maggie nodded. Misty and Brock where coughing into their napkins. Ash's eyes twitched.  
  
"And just WHAT is so funny?" Ash asked. At this, Misty started laughing her head off, when she recovered much to the glares of Ash; she explained what was so funny.  
  
"Well, Maggie had strategy. She watched other people battle Chelsey. You just went in a demanded a battle. You had no idea what she would do or anything, unlike Maggie." Misty said. Ash rounded on Maggie.  
  
"Well? What did you notice? Anything that can help me?" Ash asked.  
  
"Quite a lot. I'll tell you." Maggie said.  
  
****************************************************  
  
It was just after lunch. Ash went running out of the center towards the Gym.  
  
"This time we'll win." Ash said as the others caught up.  
  
"You better hope so. I don't know of any Gym Leaders who let you battle them more than twice. You better hope you win Ash." Brock said.  
  
"I will. You can count on that." Ash replied. With that, they went up to the gym doors, opened them, and walked inside.  
  
To be continued…  
  
Okay. That's the best ending I could think of. I hope it was okay. Well, review! ^_^ 


	31. Part 30

A New Friend Pikachu Part 30  
  
Monday August 16, 2004 It's been about 3 ½ months since I updated this story. I know. Well, here's the next part! Enjoy!  
  
Chelsea was inside. She looked busy. She had a can of white spray paint and was going around the battle arena, making the lines stand out more. She glanced up and saw Ash.  
  
"Hello Ash. Back for another battle I suppose?" She asked.  
  
"You bet I am." He replied in a fierce voice.  
  
"Well, I'm afraid I can't right now. I'm busy spray-painting. Come back in about an hour and we can battle then okay?" She told him. He shook his head.  
  
"We'll help you finish so we can have this battle." He said. Before she could reply, he grabbed 4 white spray cans and tossed one to Misty, Maggie, and Brock.  
  
"Wow. I wasn't exactly expecting help. I can do this by myself you know." She said. There was a hint of coldness in her voice as if she though that Ash thought she was incapable of handling the job.  
  
"I know. But the sooner you get done, the sooner I can have my battle." He said, grinning. She sighed.  
  
"I suppose. Go ahead." She said with a smile. Ash took off and so did the others. In no time, the job was done.  
  
"Can we battle now???" Ash asked eagerly.  
  
"I suppose so. Let me go get my referee okay?" She said. Ash nodded and stepped into his box while she left. She was gone for about 5 minutes but soon returned. She stepped into her box and the referee stepped onto the side.  
  
"Each trainer is allowed 3 Pokemon. The challenger may substitute Pokemon at anytime. The Gym Leader may not. There is no time limit. Begin!" The referee shouted.  
  
"China! I choose you!" Chelsea yelled.  
  
"Go Pikachu!" Ash commanded. Chelsea's Pokeball zoomed through the air and Pikachu leapt out. The opponents stared down each other.  
  
"Let's start this off. Pikachu, use Agility!" Ash shouted. Pikachu nodded.  
  
"China! Use Thunderbolt now!" Chelsea commanded. Large rivers of electrical energy flew out of China and Pikachu dodged them at the last minute.  
  
"Keep it up Pikachu!" Ash yelled. Chelsea didn't seem to notice what Ash's plan was.  
  
"China! Use Thunderbolt on the whole arena!" Chelsea yelled. Ash smiled. She was doing exactly what he wanted her to do. China obeyed and the arena was suddenly filled with electricity. Ash could see Pikachu dodging any bolt that came its way. Finally, the electricity faded and Ash stifled a cheer. All of China's electricity had been used on that last attack.  
  
"Pikachu! Use Bite now!" Ash commanded. Pikachu stopped its agility attack and attacked China head on. China let out a yelp and jumped back.  
  
"Okay China. Use Thunderbolt again!" Chelsea commanded. China tried but sparks only came out. China sweat-dropped and so did Chelsea.  
  
"You fell for it. Pikachu was too fast for China and therefore, China used up all its electricity trying to catch it." Ash explained. Chelsea was aghast.  
  
"I can't believe I fell for that! Well, that's not the only attack China knows! Use Fury Swipes!" Chelsea yelled. China leapt out and scratched Pikachu. It let out a faint cry but retaliated fast.  
  
"Use Iron Tail Pikachu!" Ash yelled. Pikachu's tail glowed white and it started to come down.  
  
"Dodge it China!" Chelsea yelled. It tried but Pikachu was too fast and the Iron Tail hit head-on. China let out a cry and collapsed to the ground Pikachu landed on the ground, panting slightly.  
  
"China is unable to battle. Pikachu wins!" The referee declared.  
  
To be continued…  
  
One battle done! Go me. XD Well, I will update this again before September. Don't worry about that. Review! 


End file.
